


Diamonds Fit for a Queen

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You met with Cardinal.





	Diamonds Fit for a Queen

You walked on through the palace halls, enjoying the cool air that swept through the open windows, which made you desperate for a long swim in a river.

 

You turned left and proceeded down a long corridor you knew too well. You could almost do this blindfolded or practically in your sleep. At the end of the corridor lay a door. You pressed your ear to it. You could hear the clashing of what sounded like swords. The familiar sound made you smile, fondly.

 

He was practising again.

 

Quietly, you pushed the door open to find four men sparring against one.

 

Cardinal Richelieu seemed to be putting up quite a good fight. Two men went for what they thought was an opening but the Cardinal knew better. He blocked both opponents and came back with everything he got. He was very agile for a man of his age and you knew that in many ways than one. Your many secret rendezvous together proved how young at heart and well in shape he was. Richelieu took out two of his partners and the others backed off, seeming to know better.

 

Not stopping yourself, you gave an applause to the Cardinal, who was startled by this and everyone looked round. You ceased your applause and curtsied to the Man of God.

 

“Your Eminence.” you said, respectfully.

 

A smile came on to the Cardinal's lips. “Leave us.” he barked at his guards.

 

With a short but curt bow, they scampered from the room, leaving you two well alone.

 

“My dear (Y/N).” he purred, putting away the sword. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

You shrugged, moving forwards towards the Cardinal. “Nothing in particular, just wanted to know how my lord was today.”

 

“Very well, thank you, darling. You timed it well, seeing my match.”

 

“Indeed.” you smiled. “You fought well.”

 

You and the Cardinal gazed at one another before he took your hand and placed a kiss on top of it. You could have sworn that your skin always tingled when he kissed you. Your body always seemed to come alive when he was near and the two of you shared the most intimate of touches.

 

“You escaped from the queen, then?”

 

“No, she let me and Constance have a little free time to ourselves. Thankfully, I managed to escape her...husband.”

 

“I see. Well, perhaps you can accompany in a little glass of sherry or bourbon?”

 

“Very well, then.” you agreed. “But only a little, my darling.”

 

“Of course, my love.” he smiled.

 

Taking your hand, he guided you over to his writing desk and gestured to a seat. You made yourself comfortable as he excused himself to change. You were left alone for a short while before he walked back into the room and over to a small cabinet, to pour you both drinks.

 

“I have a little something for you.” he said as he came back and handed you a small.

 

“For me?” you asked as he kissed you on your forehead.

 

Richelieu nodded. He went to his desk and pulled out a thin box from one of the drawers. He came back round and placed it in your lap. He then stepped behind you and placed his hands loving on your shoulders.

 

“Open it.” he whispered, pressing a kiss behind your ear.

 

Not waiting to be asked twice, you untied the red ribbon on the box and opened the lid. You gasped as you saw what was inside.

 

Nestled on a red velvet cushion sat a beautiful red necklace. It looked beautiful.

 

 

“Richelieu.” you breathed, taking in the delicate teardrop rubies and the small intricate diamonds above them.

 

“Does it please you, my dear?” he asked, swiping the hair from your shoulder and planting another kiss to your bare shoulder.

 

“Oh, Richelieu, you shouldn't have. You didn't have to spoil me.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

You smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

 

Your little affair with France's Cardinal had started several months ago, when the Cardinal had taken your aside to speak with you, privately. At the time, you were unsure of whether to go with him or not. For some time, you had been found of the Cardinal and soon your feelings for him blossomed into something more. The two of you had often shared glances at one another and during court, it was hard not to distract yourself by staring at the Cardinal as he stayed by the king's side. But that day, when he'd asked you, your heart pounded with excitement and fear. You both walked away down the corridor, your arm in his as he spoke to you of your service to the queen. When you two were alone, however, the world seemed to turn upside down. He had leaned in at that moment and kissed you. Had not been for the fact that the king was nearby and looking for Cardinal, you would have orchestrated that kiss to something more.

 

And so, it had led to this: you sneaking away when you could, to see his Eminence and share some intimate time. Despite him being a man of God.

 

The Cardinal pushed back a little, his eyes taking you in.

 

“Is everything all right, my love?”

 

“Fine. More than fine, actually.”

 

“You seemed...distant before.”

 

You gave him a small smile. “Just thinking about that day when you revealed your feelings for me.”

 

Richelieu smiled, softly “Praise to God that he gave me the courage to admit my feelings.”

 

“I'd say more like Dutch courage.” you teased. “Thank you for this, Richelieu.”

 

“Not at all.” he reached for the box and plucked out the necklace. He unfastened the clasp and fitted it round your neck.

 

“There.” he said. “A perfect fit.”

 

You looked down at the necklace and beamed. “It's so beautiful.”

 

“Not as beautiful as you, my dear (Y/N).” he whispered into your neck.

 

You turned your head to gaze at the Cardinal, just as he looked up at you. Lust billowed up in both your eyes, mirroring each other. How you wanted France's Cardinal to take you here and now!

 

“Darling, you've gone distant, again.”

 

“Sorry.” you replied, biting your lip and looking down at the floor. You could feel the heart in your cheeks as your head was immediately plagued with thoughts of the Cardinal taking you in his chambers.

 

“What is my little dove thinking about?”

 

You bit your lip harder. “I don't know if I should.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

To tell a man of God of such impure thoughts...how shameful! Although, come to think of it, this man of God had kissed you. So, it only seemed fair.

 

“Your Eminence. I want you.”

 

He blinked. “You want me?”

 

You nodded. A coy smile came onto his face.

 

“Why didn't you say so?”

 

“It's not something you brag about to a man of the church.”

 

“But I'm your lover, darling. It's only right.”

 

“Not publicly or...officially.”

 

Richelieu swept round to stand in front of you, looking over you like a lion, hovering over its prey.

 

“I suppose we'll have to change that.” he said, in a low voice.

 

Your heart quickened at his words. Richelieu leaned in and captured your lips in his. A groan left your lips as he moved his against yours in synch. He took you by the hand and pulled you up to your feet and flush against his chest. Your arms fell about his shoulders and clung onto his long red cloak.

 

As your lips moulded together, you felt the Cardinal's hands slip to your dress skirt, squeezing your clothed hips and waist. You gasped into your lover's mouth as he gripped at the material, eager to feel your bare skin underneath.

 

He drew away a little and began to press kisses along to your jawline and to your neck.

 

“Ah. Cardinal.” you whined as he bit into your neck.

 

Richelieu pulled away and got to his knees as he lifted your skirts up. You helped him gather your skirts up as he slipped the under pantaloons down to your ankles. You gripped the chair behind you as the Cardinal leaned in and ran his tongue along your folds. A low moan left your mouth as minister of France worked his magic on you.

 

You reached down and tangled your fingers in his silvery hair, the cap falling to the floor. He pulled away again, making you whimper from the loss of his tongue. He got to his feet and looked at you, hard in the eye.

 

“On the desk, my love.” he ordered.

 

Feeling your pussy throbbing from the command, you climbed on to the desk and the Cardinal once again lifted your skirts up to your waist and leaned back to taste your sweet core again. You moaned loudly and slapped a hand to your mouth.

 

There was no way that you let Her Majesty know about you and your affair with the Cardinal.

 

“Don't silence yourself.” he breathed against your wet pussy. “Let the the whole of France, the whole court, who you belong to.”

 

Slipping your hand away, you looked down to watch Richelieu, licking and sucking at your core and slurping up your juices.

 

“Richelieu, can I...?”

 

Richelieu looked up at you. “Yes, my darling?”

 

“Please, my dear. Can I please you?”

 

He moved up so that he was face-to-face with you. “You wish to touch me, my dearest?” you nodded. “Very well, then.”

 

He straightened himself up and worked on undressing himself so that he was only left in his under things and only half naked. He raised his arms, like a welcoming gesture.

 

“I'm ready for you, my love.”

 

You leaned up and ran your hand along his chest. Leaning in, you pressed kisses along the skin, the chest hairs tickling your lips a little. He tasted divine. Glancing up at Richelieu, you saw his eyes darken with lust for you. You tugged him down with your hand at the back of his neck and nibbled at the skin on his throat like he had done with you.

 

Richelieu's moans filled your ears as you nipped at the skin. His hand slipped in between you and the fingers trailed along your folds, making you moan against his neck. He gripped your wrists, pulling your hands away from his neck and pushed you down so that you lay flat against his desk with your legs dangling over the edge. You watched as Richelieu freed his cock from his garments. The sight of it made your pussy throb with need.

 

“You ready, my darling?” he whispered.

 

“Yes, Cardinal.”

 

“No.” he said, sternly. “Not by that title.”

 

You smiled, softly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

 

Richelieu grinned and moved closer so that your hips were against his and he entered you. You couldn't help but gasp and groan at the feel of Cardinal's cock filling you up. Your pussy squeezed a little around him, making him growl at the feeling. Once he was fully inside you, he took you by the hips and pulled out a little.

 

“My king, please, move.” you mewled.

 

Richelieu leaned down and pressed a kiss on your chest. “As you wish, my queen.”

 

And he did. The Cardinal thrusted in and out of you. The feeling of his cock sliding in and out of you was so good. Almost heavenly. The desk creaked and juddered with the movement of the Cardinal fucking you on top of the desk.

 

You moaned loudly as the Cardinal's pace became faster, now slamming into you and being helped by your juices as your pussy grew wetter for him.

 

“Richelieu.” you cried.

 

“Are you growing close, my love?”

 

Your thoughts became incoherent as he pounded into you and you lost your words and nodded, vigorously.

 

“Let me hear you. Let the whole world know who you belong to.” And he thrusted harder than necessary, causing you to bounce on his cock, rocking the desk.

 

You screamed at the top of your lungs as your pussy spasmed and you came around him. It clenched around the hard member inside you, milking it. Richelieu groaned as he followed you, cumming deep inside you and riding through your orgasm.

 

Richelieu sagged against the desk, his arms on either side of your body. You looked up at him, catching your breath. You ran a hand through his greying hair. He smiled.

 

“Trés jolie.” he panted.

 

He reached a hand out and ran a finger along the rubies of your new necklace. You both smiled at each other.

 

“Diamonds fit for a queen.” he said.

 


End file.
